<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The last of the great Tomlinson dynasty by tellmeinawhisperbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037242">The last of the great Tomlinson dynasty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmeinawhisperbaby/pseuds/tellmeinawhisperbaby'>tellmeinawhisperbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gold digger Harry Styles, M/M, Mpreg, Older Harry Styles, Poor Life Choices, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry Styles, infidelity but not between harry and louis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmeinawhisperbaby/pseuds/tellmeinawhisperbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was sobbing and shaking in his arms, “She is going to kill our baby, Harry”</p><p>“Nothing is going to happen, don’t worry, I won’t let anyone touch our child”. Harry wasn’t lying. He knew of the baby for two entire minutes and he already knew he would burn the world before he let anything happen to Louis or their child. Both of them were his entire world now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The last of the great Tomlinson dynasty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At five years of age, Harry knew he could get away with almost anything if he flashed his dimple and made his pretty green eyes bigger- from stealing his friend Matt’s toy, to breaking the expensive vase his mother had got from her great aunt and even putting chewing gum in Rachel Green’s hair.</p><p>With age, the effect just got better. He was probably the shittiest at football in his class due to the coordination that his limbs lacked but he was never bullied like Joe, a freckled shy dangly kid in his year. He could turn his homework in a week late and throw in a cheeky compliment about Ms. Jessica’s blouse with a dimpled smile, unlike Kristine who was given detention. Girls and boys were at his beck and call always. Like they would just die to have a piece of him.</p><p>Harry was good looking and he knew it very well. That’s why it was easy for him to get married to the twice-divorced Martha Tomlinson when he was just twenty-two. The forty-seven-year-old woman was one of the two children of the late Business tycoon Bartholomew Tomlinson. She had billions at her disposal like pocket change but no one to indulge her vain soul. Harry picked up on this after the very first interview he had to be her personal accountant, fresh out of college. Harry was <em>dating </em>Martha very soon after being accepted for the job, his face making up for the lack of experience in his resume. After seven months of pretending to be head over heels in love with her, they were married. A whirlwind romance, Martha had said to the Daily Mail.</p><p>Harry had thought it would be an easy life from there onwards. In his head, it was not wrong what he was doing. Give a lonely woman seven years of heaven to remember in her sad, dying days and then he could lead a comfortable life with the alimony he would cash in. Really, it was a very give-and-take relationship from both sides.</p><p>However, he didn’t expect Louis Tomlinson to be in his life too, Martha’s eighteen-year-old half-brother. Turns out Bartholomew had quite a libido and even on his death bed had knocked up his nurse in aid. Martha had simply given Louis’ mother some hush money to get her very much unwanted half-brother away from life and leave the trillion-dollar fortune all to herself. </p><p>Unfortunately, Louis’ mother passed away from cancer when he was ten and his step-father wanted nothing to do with him, so Louis became an issue once again in her life.</p><p>Not only was he a thorn in her inheritance, but him being a man yet still being able to get pregnant while she couldn’t, spiraled her anger more. You see, Martha Tomlinson was a conservative woman, believing strictly in the traditional roles of man and woman. So when she realized that she could never have children, what she believed made a woman a woman, her heart was shattered to pieces. </p><p>Soon thereafter, her brother waltzed into her life, reduced her inheritance by half, and could even experience the single joy that she wanted desperately in the world despite being a man, it was like the boy was mocking her.</p><p>So she took him out of school and home-schooled him instead. Humiliated Louis by making him wear a cock-cage, saying a penis was useless on him. She thrived on the degradation she caused on Louis and blamed him for everything bad in her life- her parent’s loveless marriage, her not being a man hence never being good enough for her father, for the men who promised to love her forever only to sleep with women half their age, for her husband telling her that she was a defected woman for not being able to give him a child.</p><p>She believed and made Louis believe too that he owed his existence to become her plaything. That she had every right to cut off his contact with the outside world. That he only belonged in the golden cage that was their mansion and would perish otherwise. And for a very long time, that was the truth in both of their lives. That is until Harry Styles walked in. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will add more warnings as I post, do let me know if I should add any other possible trigger warnings though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>